Dessick
Dessick was one of the farthest known planets from Coruscant in the galaxy. It was originally discovered by the explorer Herman Drock in 79 BBY. 3 attempts were made at starting a civilian settlement on the planet, but each failed due to a combination of very low levels of breathable air, and soil that was far from ideal for farming. Darth Dominicus exiled himself to Dessick after severing ties with the sith, and was eventually joined by farmers from a nearby world, who were driven from their homes by marauders. Native Species Information The Children of Dessick: The Children of Dessick were a species of giant humanoid that were native to Dessick. They received their name from Herman Drock, who, after watching two of the giants battling each other, and the ease with which they swung the uprooted tree trunks that they were using as clubs, stated “it’s as if the planet itself has taken these beings as its children, and bestowed upon each of them a portion of its immense power.” The Children of Dessick normally grew to be about 15 feet tall, but Drock noted that there were 3 separate occasions where he encountered Children of Dessick that he estimated to be just over 17 feet tall. The giants were typically tolerant of other creatures being around them, but became agitated when other Children of Dessick got too close to them, which often led to conflict. When in combat, they would use their fists, tree trunks, or even the corpses of smaller animals as weapons, combined with brute force. Their minds were very primitive, and lacked the higher-level thinking capabilities necessary to communicate with others, or to build tools and lasting structures. Because of this, they were nomadic, travelling in search of Kuroshka Berries. These berries grew from Kuroshka Trees, and despite being quite small, packed a substantial amount of nourishment, and served as the Children of Dessick’s primary source of food. Wildlife Information Geenzo: Geenzos were small, scaly skinned animals, slightly smaller than a womp rat, that flew across the plains of Dessick in search of Kuroshka Trees, so they could feed off the berries. Their eyes were mostly a shade of light blue, while their skin had numerous different possibilities, such as blue, green, red, and on rare occasion, several colors at the same time. Their tails were thin and whip-like, allowing them to swish it through the air for a sudden change of direction, or a burst of speed. They had a very acute sense of smell, and when they smelled a potential threat, they flew straight up, circling in the air high above any potential threat until they confirmed it was safe to return lower to the ground, or to move to a different area, if the threat refused to move on. Shortly after their arrival on Dessick, several members of Darth Dominicus’ group learned that the Geenzos were quite comfortable around them, and after feeding them Kuroshka Berries, several members of the group took Geenzos as pets, keeping them with them for company as they went about their day. Karker: Karkers were quadrupedal armored herbivores native to Dessick. They had beaks which they used to gather Lumisha berries from across Dessick’s expansive grasslands. Although not as nutritious as Kuroshka Berries, they were more than enough for plump half ton grazers. Each Karker was covered in light armor plating, as well as a circular dome of bone on the top of their heads. Although the armor wasn’t nearly enough to stop modern weaponry, such as a blaster or a lightsaber, it provided adequate protection against the Karkers main predator, the Brundayhah. If they were unable to flee, the Karkers would face their attacker head on, with the healthy adults forming a line in front their young, as well as any old, sick, or wounded members of their herd, which could grow as large as 45 members. If their attacker refused to back down, they would charge, forcing the predator to either run, or suffer from the impact of the heavy domed skulls, which could break bone if there was enough momentum behind the impact. Brundayhah: Brundayhahs were 5 legged carnivores native to Dessick. They had smooth, light black skin, 3 large claws on each hand, and the top half of their bodies were upright, similarly to a human from the torso up. Their bottom half was splayed out like a hand, with each leg and foot being a “finger” of the hand. The top half of their head was covered in eyes, dozens of them lined up, constantly looking around, giving them a large field of view. The bottom half of their head was dominated by their mouth, full of razor sharp teeth. They often jumped at their prey as part of the initial attack, latching on with their claws if successful, and skittering away if they weren’t. When in more dangerous engagements, typically against Karkers, Brundayhahs drag their claws across their chests, drawing blood. This pain causes excessive amounts of adrenaline to pour into their system, giving them increased speed and power, while doing minimal legitimate damage to the animal itself. Settlement Information Darth Dominicus and Co.: After a vision convinced him to sever all ties he had to the sith, Darth Dominicus went into the Unknown Regions in a self-imposed exile, eventually ending up on Dessick. He spent his first few months completely alone, learning to survive, learning about the wildlife on his new world. Eventually, farmers and peasants from the planet Aiella arrived, driven from their homes by a group of marauders that had overwhelmed local defenders. Dominicus took them in, training some in the basics of being a soldier, while some began the difficult task of trying to farm on Dessick. As he became more familiar with the planetary fauna, Dominicus honed his ability to influence their minds with the force, eventually managing to tame a Brundayhah, and used it as a type of guard and early warning system, as the creature would shriek when approached by unknown beings. Kelono Sharrish was Dominicus’ unofficial second in command, as he had the most military experience out of the refugees that had arrived, although it was still minimal, his experience only coming from leading a small group of peasants in a poorly trained, under equipped squad of defenders against the marauders before fleeing to Dessick. Under Dominicus’ command, the peasants that volunteered to serve as soldiers trained enough to become semi competent warriors, and with the dark sider assisting, were able to score small victories against the marauders that had attacked their homes. Category:Planet Category:Unknown Regions